


outlaws

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged Up, Drugs, Guns, M/M, Multi, No Smut, gangsters vs cops au, may sound bad but is more like a crack vs angst au, renjun & jeno are terrible at their job just saying, there's nothing really bad I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Lower the gun or I'll shoot.""You do it first.""No, you do it!""Shut up or I will shoot the both of you!"Two young policemen, Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno are assigned to catch a drug smuggler, Na Jaemin. But what if he turns out to be a gang member and will be the one to catch them?





	outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my very first work posted on ao3 so sorry for any mistakes. also, I hope no one will get uncomfortable with the content included in the story, I'm sorry in advance! enjoy~

A loud talk could be heard from the scariest room at the police station. Then it became silent and as soon as the door closed after two young men going out of their boss' office a policeman showed up in front of them.

"I assume you two are Huang Renjun and Lee Jeno?" he asked and when they nodded their heads he continued. "I'm Jung Yoonoh, you can call me Jaehyun. Boss Shindong's right hand."

"Nice to meet you," the black haired boy answered.

"Uhm, yes. I'm here to give you a super cool mission. Lee Jeno's first, from what I've heard. Huang Renjun is more experienced so I hope you'll help each other. Here you got some information, meet me in an hour," the man handed them a piece of paper and walked away, leaving the two confused in the hallway.

"Renjun? What are we supposed to do now?"

"Call me Huang, we got introduced to each other half of an hour ago," the shorter male crossed his arms. "Let's go to the café opposite the police station and look through the files we just got."

"Oh, okay," Jeno awkwardly followed his first partner ever. He was a total newbie, let's be honest. After graduating the Police Academy he was working and still learning in his family town, Incheon for a bit and got transferred to Seoul a week ago. From what he's heard Renjun was a detective in China before so he found him very intimidating. What he didn't know was the fact that Renjun also thought Jeno was intimidating, well, at least until he saw how awkward yet nice he is.

When the two sat at the free table and opened the folder they both gasped and looked at each other. 

"I thought he wasn't being serious when he said it's a super cool mission!" the Chinese boy said, surprised.

"I know, right?" Jeno smiled, reading the heading again. "Capturing criminal Na Jaemin."

"Do you know who he is?" Renjun asked in excitement.

"Not really but I was sure I'll end up like Judy Hopps."

"Dumbass, why would you need me as a partner for that then? Anyways, Na Jaemin is a drug smuggler. Not an ordinary one though, he literally run away from a police car. That's all I know. There are rumors that he doesn't figure in the system but even if, we have some good hackers."

Jeno widened his eyes. 'Parking meters seems more safe in this case,' he thought.

"That's interesting, I hope we'll catch him," he said.

"We have to, see?" Renjun pointed at one line. "We have two weeks. Eventually three."

"That's not a lot of time," the slightly younger boy whispered with a sigh.

"Enough," the other male said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Soon, they got back at the station, waiting for Jaehyun in one of different rooms. He got just on time and gave them a huge smile.

"Hello gentlemen," Jaehyun slammed a big sheet of paper at the table, "Here I got some information about your criminal. I wasn't the one who did the research though, so don't blame me for any mistakes."

Jeno opened the folder to see a page visually very similar to a CV. He read out loud as the oldest male sit down.

"Name is Na Jaemin. Date of birth is August thirteenth two thousand. Have never been imprisoned. Caught on the airport while trying to smuggle different kinds of drugs but managed to get away... Uhh, there also are some useless info like that at age of sixteen he was working in... Wait, Zhongs coffee shop? The Zhongs have a coffee shop? In Korea?" Jeno widened his eyes.

"Had," Jaehyun answered, rolling his eyes. "Continue."

"His mother was... poisoned? A year after he was born. And his businessman dad got shot?! Apparently right in front of his eyes? That's not very cool."

"Jeno, can you please be professional?"

Renjun snorted, took the paper out of younger's hands and started to read.

"At age of twenty most information about him was cleared out of the system and there was no new ones until the year of two thousand and twenty three."

"So now."

"Yes."

"So he does figure in the system... Why was it cleared out, though?" Jeno asked, looking at other pages.

"It wasn't done by the police, it disappeared. Same as he did."

"What if he's a ghost or something?"

"Lee Jeno, Na Jaemin is definitely a person and a criminal. And our duty is to catch him," Renjun stated.

"Okay but... Well, whatever. In the worst case we'll get possessed."

"He is a human, dumbass! We have to get ready, last time he was seen on the airport in Seoul so we will go there for eventual information. And after that he have to get out of the city to meet someone."

"Okay, partner. I'd add 'in crime' but that would be kind of out of place since we're like, partners in preventing from crime and stuff," Jeno got up, taking the folder.

"Just shut up," Renjun groaned and also stood up, bowing to Jaehyun. "We will leave now, hyung."

"Good luck! You will need it," the older man laughed quietly.

Both twenty three year olds walked next to each other through the hallway in silence until they reached the front door.

"So, let's meet here tomorrow at eight AM. Take just one handful bag. And a gun, eventually two. We'll get other stuff later," Renjun looked Jeno in the eyes before bowing slightly and walking up to his big, black off-road car, which didn't suit his appearance at all.

Jeno turned away and started slowly walking towards his apartment. No one was waiting for him to come home anyway since all of his friends were in Incheon now. As he got in, his cat lazily got off the couch.

"Hey, little girl, are you hungry? I have to ask Mrs Grandma, you know, the one above us, to feed you while I'm away. Oh, and also to water our fern Fred!" He said enthusiastically. "Come on, Nal I know you want me to stay but I can't, I have my first case," he added when the cat sent him an unsatisfied look.

Jeno got to the kitchen, gave Nal food and cooked noodles for himself, then sat on the couch and called his older brother.

"Hello? Doyoung hyung, I'm glad to hear you. How are you, Jungwoo, Sicheng and Taeil hyungs doing?"

_"We're all good here, taking care of kids as usual. The question is, how are you, my little, unexperienced cop alone in the capital, doing?"_

"Uh, well, I'm not alone, Nal is with me."

_"All she can do is sleeping, making a mess and eating Fred's leafs, Jeno. What is happening?"_

"I'm being send on a... mission."

_"What are you, an Avenger?"_

"I'm serious, I have to catch one drug smuggler."

_"It doesn't seem like a very hard task, don't worry that much."_

"Making friends with my partner may be a harder one indeed. But the criminal is Na Jaemin."

_"If you expected me to freeze as you said his name, you succeed, ain't gonna lie."_

"Seriously?"

_"No, I have no idea who that is."_

"Can you ask Sicheng hyung about him?"

_"Sweetie, he really doesn't know every criminal in the world. But okay, I will, I'll send you a message later."_

"Thanks hyung! I have to pack my stuff now."

_"Okay, bye!"_

Jeno hung up and stood up with a smile. He turned music on and washed the dishes, saying a long monologue to his cat even though she didn't seem to be paying attention. Doyoung used to complain about the fact that Jeno isn't helping in the house and that he won't be able to live on his own in the future. But look at Jeno now, living alone at a rather young age and doing just fine. 

In a few hours he was already in bed, with a bag packed, guns cleaned and loaded, floor mopped and cat fed.

'Tomorrow is gonna be a hard day,' he thought before falling asleep.

He didn't hear plenty of messages his brother sent him in panic.

• • •

Jeno stood in the freezing air, shaking slightly. He looked at his watch; Renjun was late. 'If I was the one to be late, he'd skin me alive,' he thought. After a few minutes he finally saw the black car from yesterday.

"Hello, Lee. Get in," the older male opened the window and smirked at him.

"Hi," Jeno replied shyly and did as said.

They both remained silent for a while until Jeno spoke hesitantly.

"Who are we going to meet later?"

"Our best hacker, Haechan," Renjun said with no expression, driving calmly.

"Uh huh," Jeno nodded and started staring out the window.

They drove to the airport and got out of the car, both looking more professional than they actually were. Soon, an attendant approached them. It was hard to get any useful information out of him, because 'Na Jaemin looked just like any other person, if not the clearance, we wouldn't know that he's a criminal.' They looked through the security footage and decided to leave. In a few minutes Renjun got a message with newest photos of Jaemin that could be found.

"He looks unexpectedly good," the older boy stated.

"He wouldn't look that good, if I shot him in the face by accident," Jeno barely gave a look at the photo.

"Why would you do that?" Renjun gasped. "That's cruel."

"Huang, he had a gun in his bag. He could shoot me as well."

"We have to catch him, not kill him!" the Chinese man sounded offended. "If you won't follow our plan, I'll ask for someone else to work with."

"Sometimes there is no other option," Jeno shrugged his arms.

"Listen here, Lee. Have you ever shot anyone? Or stabbed? Took away someone's life? I guess no, so shut the fuck up," Renjun started paying attention to the road again.

They drove in silence for next forty minutes, then Renjun stopped the car and told Jeno to get out without explanation. He got a bit surprised but did it and slowly walked between some old buildings until he noticed a figure in one of the alleys.

"Renjun?" he asked hesitantly.

"No, but you're Jeno, am I wrong?" the figure turned out to be a man around his age. He wore a black hoodie, only part of his light fringe was visible. He looked at Jeno with eyes that looked shiny even in a dark alley and a small smile. The policeman couldn't help but think the other one was very pretty.

"Uhh yes... And are you perhaps Haechan?"

"I am. And the criminal you're looking for is Na Jaemin, so here you got a beautiful folder full of information about him," the boy handed Jeno the folder and turned away. Before he could reply the hacker was gone.

Jeno opened the files and looked through it. At one moment he froze and almost dropped it. Then he heard Renjun calling him from a distance.

"Jeno! We need a backup, your brother just sent me a message!" he ran closer.

"First of all, how did he even get your number?"

"He got it from Lee Taeyong, who got it from Jaehyun hyung, who got it from Mr Shindong's notebook but that's not what matters right now! Na Jaemin is not just a drug smuggler, he's a gang member!"

"I know!" Jeno shouted in panic. "I just read that in files Haechan gave me!"

"You met him already?!"

"I did!"

"Okay, never mind, let's just call the police!" As soon as these words left Renjun's mouth, he collapsed on the asphalt. Jeno jumped in shock but before he could do anything he felt his head being hit with a heavy object and saw the world turning black. The last thing he noticed was Renjun's unconscious body being dragged behind the building corner.

• • •

When Jeno woke up, the first thing he noticed was his wrists being tangled with a rope. Then he realized that he's in an unknown to him, fancy apartment. 'Shit', he thought. After he somehow managed to get up, he heard a voice from another room. He tip-toed while trying not to make a sound but failed when he leaned on the door which was actually open.

"Good morning to you, my dear Lee Jeno," He heard unfamiliar, deep voice.

As he got his head up and sit on the floor, he saw the criminal he was supposed to catch, staring at him with a mischievous smile.

"Na Jaemin," these were the only words that left Jeno's mouth when he noticed a fragile figure lying on the bed.

"Oh that?" Jaemin pointed at the sheets. "Yes, that's your lovely partner," he stroked Renjun's uncovered stomach. "Isn't he cute?" Then he placed his hand on the boy's naked thigh, as he was wearing only an oversized T-shirt and short pants.

"Get your hands off him, Na," Jeno hissed with anger and tried to walk up to the younger male, who was sitting on the verge of the bed, only to be pushed on the floor again.

"Slower, man," Jaemin let out a short laugh. "You can't do much to me anyway. You both have been given some nice drugs. The poor boy is so sensitive that all he can do is sleeping all day long," the criminal pouted.

"What did you give us?" The older man asked with hesitation.

"Don't worry, just some barbs. Oh and I also gave him vodka, Stolichnaya, to be exact, so it would give quicker results."

"What the fuck, do you want to kill him?" Jeno shouted in disbelief. "And you're wondering why he's asleep all the time?"

"First of all, if I wanted to kill him or you, I would have already done that," Jaemin snorted. "Don't worry, he should be okay in a few hours. Or days, eventually."

Jeno glared at Jaemin and tried to get up but was kicked in the stomach brutally.

"Didn't I say 'slower', Lee Jeno?" Jaemin mocked. "Now, excuse me but I have to leave you two alone." After saying that, the boy stood up and made his way to the door, 'accidentally' kicking Jeno again. As soon as he left the room, Jeno got up and walked over to Renjun.

"I may think you're an annoying piece of disappointment, Huang, but even you don't deserve such a disrespect," he whispered while covering the boy's body.

Then, Renjun moved a bit and opened his eyes. After he blinked a few times, he widened them and sit up slowly, while groaning from pain.

"What are you doing here, Jeno?" He asked in shock.

"I'm being kidnapped," Jeno rolled his eyes. "The question is, why did you sleep in a bed while I was unconscious on the floor?"

"Oh," Renjun yawned lazily, "well, I'm not sure either. Guess I'm just cuter than you,"

"Haha you're so funny."

"Come on, I got kidnapped just like you! But Jaemin was really nice to me."

"I see," Jeno mumbled and stood up. 'He's high,' he thought. "We have to get out of here."

"I don't want to," Renjun covered himself with a blanket.

'Okay, he's super high,' Jeno shook his head in silence.

"Well, I do and I will take you with me, whether you like it or not."

After untying himself, Jeno started exploring the room, looking for anything that could help him defeat the criminal. When he was about to give up, Renjun let out a sigh and sat up.

"There's a gun on the upper shelf, dumbass," he pointed at the furniture. "Buy yourself some glasses."

"Oh."

Turns out it was loaded for some reason. Either Jaemin was stupid as fuck or had a plan and the two cops having a weapon was a part of it.

"Get up, Huang."

Jeno silently walked out of the room and headed to the living room, from where Jaemin's voice could be heard.

"Yeah, don't worry Hyungwon hyung, both cops are dead. No, I'm not in danger, I'll come back soon. Yep, inform Daehyun hyung. Is Hina okay? That's good. Also, are the rumors about Jeonghan hyung true? Oof, I was worried. Is Lucas still willing to meet me, by the way? Okay then, I gotta go now. Yeah, bye hyung, see you soon!"

Jeno listened carefully, trying to remember all names. Then, Jaemin slowly turned around to face the older male pointing a gun at him. What Jeno didn't expect him to do, was just smirking at him and jumping out of the balcony. After he realized what happened, he run to the open window, pointing a gun at the criminal. Right before he pulled the trigger, he felt his hand being pushed away, causing him to miss the shot.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed, when Jaemin got out of his sight.

He turned around to see Renjun yawn and shrug his arms.

"It would be a shame if you killed him just like that."

"I can't believe you let him go! We are supposed to kill or at least imprison him," Jeno looked at Renjun with shock and disappointment. If the older male wasn't in such a miserable state, he would definitely curse at him, but seeing him being so dizzy made Jeno feel bad for him. "We almost had him in our hands!"

"Almost is the key word in this case," Renjun mumbled and went back to bed.

"When will this drug stop working?" Jeno sighed and covered his face with his hands while following the boy to the other room. "I can't do my work properly when my partner is high and drunk."

"Jaemin said it'll last for a day and since the last portion he gave me was yesterday," Renjun paused to yawn again, "it'll most likely stop in a few hours."

"Thankfully, you're even more annoying now."

"Imagine that I have to deal with you being so annoying all the time."

"Nah, I'm sure you're worse. Anyways, we should get out of here as soon as possible, we may get tracked down. And besides that, how long have we been here?"

"Only two days. And yeah, I guess you're right," Renjun stood up and took his clothes off the chair. "I'll keep this shirt though, it smells like him. I mean, very nice."

"Huang Renjun, we're supposed to get rid of Na Jaemin, not fall in love with him."

"Lee Jeno," Renjun said dramatically, "I know, but who cares? Besides that, let's be honest, he's hot."

"He may be hot, but he's also a drug smuggler and a part of a gang."

"Which makes him even more attractive."

"If you think about it..." Jeno shook his head at the sudden realization of his own words. "Wait, no! He's a bad guy and our job requires to catch individuals like him!"

"He's not as bad as you think," Renjun said quietly with a misterious smile.

"Ugh, let's just go already."

After taking their stuff, the two males were walking on the streets with linked arms (since Renjun still didn't feel very good) in total silence. Jeno already figured out that they're in Hanam so now they just had to find the nearest police station and go back to Seoul. The task wasn't very hard and policemen helped them with no hesitation so two hours later they were at the doors of their own police station, both a bit scared, 'cause, well, they messed up before they even started.

"We screw up really badly this time," Renjun sighed before walking into Shindong's office.

"You did, I would have shot him down, if your high ass hadn't stopped me," Jeno snorted.

"Ugh, shut up, Lee."

They walked in to see their boss sipping coffee with no expression.

"If you two are here to report, then there's no need to, I already know what you've done ."

"Umm... then we're here to apologize," Renjun mumbled.

Shindong smiled bitterly, shaking his head.

"I'm not blaming you. Sadly, Haechan is not very reliable, it was him who told Na Jaemin about you, he shamelessly admitted that. Anyways, I expect you to continue the mission tomorrow, this time call for backup. You can leave now."

"Thank you, boss!"

Jeno sighed with relief as soon as he closed the door behind them.

"We're not fired!"

"We're too useful."

"We did nothing besides getting in trouble, we're not useful at all, Huang."

"That's just what you think. We will catch him one day. But let's not kill him, imprisoning is much better."

"You're still high," Jeno laughed. "You can go with me to my apartment."

"Okay," Renjun replied after a while.

In twenty minutes they were already drinking apple juice in Jeno's kitchen.

"I hope my car is not broken, I want it back," the older male whined while petting Nal.

"You could have died but the only thing you care about is your car?" Jeno laughed, looking through a recipe book.

"It's worth more than the both of us, Lee! And as he said, if he had wanted to kill us, he would have done that before."

"Actually, I heard him talking on the phone... He said something about the cops being dead and I assume he was referring to us. Wait a second... my phone!" Jeno searched through pockets of his jackets in panic until he found his old cellphone. After he charged it a bit and managed to turn it on, it started buzzing like crazy. "What?"

"What?" Renjun peeked over his arm.

"My brother texted me yesterday! Sicheng stalked Jaemin, he knew he was a gang member! Oh my, if the battery hadn't died, we would have known about it before!" Jeno screamed in frustration.

"Jeno! Chill, it's too late now anyway. We have to focus on continuing the mission. We failed on the first day, it's a fact, so it's time to get to work."

Jeno looked Renjun in the eyes with a sigh.

"You're right."

The two partners in preventing from crime spent the rest of the night at planning different, more or less possible options of catching Na Jaemin. They argued three times, but in the end, at four AM, they both gladly shook each others' hands. Na Jaemin is already theirs.

• • •

The next morning came a few hours later than usual for the two men. There was no need to rush though, this time they were planning to go on a late night mission.  


“Lee, come here. I found a hacker who works for the police and the gang but has no personal connection with Na Jaemin,” Renjun said, looking up from an old laptop.  


“Oh really, what’s his name?” Jeno came closer and put a cup of tea on the table.  


“He goes by Johnny,” the older one replied as he took a sip.  


Jeno nodded his head while looking through the file.  


“Okay then, ask him about the club Jaemin goes to. If you’re still so sure that he doesn’t switch them each week, of course.”  


“He used to go to two clubs but he’s avoiding the first one now,” Renjun said with confidence.  


“How do you know that?”  


“I heard him talking on the phone,” he shrugged his arms. “Didn’t you too?”  


“I did hear him but all I know are some useless names and you know so much!” Jeno looked at the other one with hesitation.  


“Nothing is useless in that case, tell me the names,” Renjun opened a notepad.  


“Uh, well… He was talking to a guy named Hyungwon. Then, he said something about… ‘reporting to Daehyun hyung.’ He asked about Hina and Jeonghan…? And I think that’s it. Oh, wait, he asked if Lucas is still willing to meet him.”  


“Lucas?” Renjun looked up in shock. “That name sounds awfully familiar. I have to ask Hendery about it.”  


“Who’s Hendery?”  


“Did I ask you who’s that Sicheng guy who stalked Jaemin?”  


“N-no,” Jeno stuttered.  


“Exactly.”  


A few hours later, after Johnny received a payment and told them the club’s name (which was ‘District 9’) Renjun left the apartment. He and Jeno were supposed to meet at ten PM so in a few hours. Jeno could peacefully continue his day as for now, cook, clean and do other stuff that he enjoyed for some reason. Especially taking care of his plant Fred. He’s wanted to become a florist since he was little but sadly never achieved that dream. He already told Renjun about that, same as about many other stories. He was ready to tell him about everything, maybe excluding his family, and that felt extremely weird since it always took him some time to open up. ‘Huang really has some strange impact on me,’ he thought. In fact, he found that kinda awkward, because the other one hasn’t told him much about himself so far. But Jeno decided to try gaining his trust little by little, just for the sake of their work and non-existent relationship.  


“Nal, do I look good in this makeup?” The boy asked the cat that was lazily staring at him from the couch, as he came out of the bathroom. “I think I do… Renjun said that I should look good tonight. And possibly the least cop-like. Actually, I don’t know, would a cop wear that much eye shadow? Wait, I’m a cop, would I? To be honest, I wouldn’t even go to a club, so… I hope I look at least a bit different, because it’d be a shame, if Jaemin spotted me as soon as I go into the building.”  


He continued talking to the cat, even when it fell asleep. It was easier for him to deal with the loneliness that way. Soon, he had to exit the apartment, because Renjun was waiting for him outside.  


“Let’s go, Lee,” the older one simply said, slowly walking away.  


They walked in silence, thankfully the club wasn’t that far away. When they reached their destination and got in, they decided to look around a bit.  


“Watch out, half of the people here is somehow connected with the gang and Na Jaemin. And remember, we’re not here to arrest nor kill him, alright? We just need some information.”  


Jeno nodded. There was no sense in even trying to catch the criminal here, he wasn’t alone for sure.  


Both men soon found themselves at the bar, having some non-alcoholic drinks.  


“Mind if I join?” They turned around as they heard a male voice.  


“Uh, no,” Jeno replied hesitantly, eyeing his partner.  


The stranger took a seat next to the older boy and ordered three beers.  


“We don’t drink,” Renjun spoke.  


“What are you, cops?” the man asked with a chuckle. “By the way, my name is Mark.”  


“I’m Jeno.”  


“Renjun.”  


“Nice to meet you guys. Oh, wait, Jennie’s on the stage!” he pointed at the little stage beneath them.  


A beautiful stripper just started her performance but she wasn’t the one who caught the cops’ attention. A little farther away, on an upper level, were two armchairs and three people, one of them sitting on the other one’s lap.  


“Oh my, Renjun, do you see it?” Jeno slapped the other’s arm.  


“She’s good, isn’t she?” Mark interjected.  


“Yeah,” Renjun replied and nodded to Jeno.  


Then he opened a notepad on his phone and typed a short question.  


  


_should I ask him about njm and zcl?_  


_yes_  


  


Jeno typed back and continued pretending to watch Jennie’s dance while staring at Na Jaemin.  


“Hey, Mark, who are those guys over there? They look kinda… prestigious,” Renjun tapped Mark’s arm to get his attention.  


“That’s because they are! These men are Na Jaemin and Zhong Chenle. And Park Jisung, Chenle’s… close friend, I suppose.”  


After the policemen gave no reaction, Mark furrowed his eyebrows and gave them a suspicious look.  


“Don’t say you don’t know who they are.”  


“We’re just Lee Taeyong’s friends, we don’t know that much yet,” Renjun responded, making Jeno cough.  


‘He really couldn’t choose worse,’ he thought but he had no right to blame him. After all, Renjun had no idea who Taeyong used to be for Jeno. Because now, the younger considered him only as a traitor.  


“I see… Well, the Zhong’s are known for being rich and dangerous, you know that for sure. I hope you won’t ever get to meet Chenle’s sister, Yizhuo. She’s the worst in the family. She basically made Jisung’s cousin sister her personal slave. But Chenle is rather chill now. From what I’ve heard he was part of the gang years ago but after the leader’s death he quit and now is just selling us weapons. And that’s one of the reasons why he’s here with Na Jaemin. Jaemin is kind of a gun supplier but he does some other stuff too. In fact, he has a privilege to do whatever he wants, because of his father and uncle, you know.”  


Renjun nodded even though he didn’t know. He never got to read the whole folder about Jaemin and neither got Jeno. So, they have no clue about Jaemin’s life in the gang.  


“Mark hyung, stop gossiping!” A tanned boy came up to them and put his arm around Mark’s shoulder. “Sungyeon noona, why don’t you stop him?”  


The barmaid just snorted in response and kept cleaning glass.  


“Samuel, they’re from Lee Taeyong, calm down.”  


“Sure they are,” the boy replied sarcastically. “I believe that’s why Felix called for them.”  


Mark widened his eyes and grabbed Renjun’s wrist tightly. “I’m sorry but you two have to go somewhere with us.”  


The policemen knew that resisting would lead them to not very nice consequences, so soon they found themselves in a room on the second floor. A blonde boy, Felix, was totally ignoring them while doing something on his laptop. Then, the door opened, revealing Na Jaemin himself. Felix immediately walked out, leaving the three.  


“Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun,” the man sighed, “I didn’t want to see you two but at the same time I hoped that I will, do you get it? But to be honest, that’s the worst place for cops to come at. If people didn’t think you were dead already, they’d kill you right away.”  


“Why did you tell them we’re dead then?”  


“Because I don’t want you to die? You haven’t hurt me in any way so why would I kill you? Anyways, please go now. Don’t show here ever again unless you really have no wills to live.”  


After those words, Jaemin left the two. They stood there for a while, considering their options, or more like, the lack of them but decided to do as said.  


“You know what, now I can finally believe that he was nice to you and you weren’t that high,” Jeno said when they were outside.  


“I wasn’t high at all, Lee,” Renjun chuckled. “He just said that to make you mad. We did drink alcohol but I was aware of that.”  


“What the heck, why would you do that?” The other boy gave him a surprised look.  


“I had an idea. And it worked out. While he thought I was asleep, he talked to me. He told me a long story about his teen years, you know. So now I have some information that may be useful.”  


“And you’re saying that now?!”  


“Uh, sorry. Actually, I know the three of the names you mentioned before. Hina, Hyungwon and Jeonghan,” Renjun shrugged his arms.  


“Who are they?” Jeno stopped suddenly.  


“Hina is his best friend, he sent her to Japan now so she wouldn’t get involved with the gang’s stuff. Hyungwon is a hitman, apparently he’s nice but kinda lame. And Jeonghan is the most caring human being on Earth but a drug lord.”  


“Wow,” Jeno simply said, as Renjun shook his head and grabbed him by his wrist.  


“I hope you won’t mind me staying over at your place. My apartment is too far away. And besides that, yours is more comfortable because of Nal.”  


“Because of Nal, sure. Just say that you find my bed comfortable. And you enjoy seeing me suffer after a night on the couch.”  


“Hey, who told you to sleep on the couch?” Renjun laughed.  


“You wouldn’t let me sleep with you,” Jeno furrowed his eyebrows.  


“Not while being sober,” the older boy made a finger gun at the other one, “but guess what I’m not at the moment.”  


Jeno couldn’t help but chuckle. “I see. Well, don’t you think we should call Haechan?”  


“But he will track us down.”  


“He knows where we live anyway. We have to find out who exactly Jaemin and his family are.”  


Renjun nodded and they remained silent until they reached Jeno’s apartment. Soon, they were calling the hacker that betrayed them a few days ago, hoping he wouldn’t do that again.  


_“Hello? Why are you calling me, Huang Renjun?”_ They heard from the phone.  


“I’m with Lee Jeno right now.”  


_“Oh, sorry for treating you like that last time guys, but you now, Jaemin’s my friend and didn’t know if you wouldn’t kill him.”  
_

“No problem, you just helped us! And now we have kind of an agreement on not killing each other, so we’d appreciate it, if you answered our question.”  


_“Okay then, go on.”  
_

“So, Mark told us something about Jaemin being privileged. Elaborate on that.”  


_“Mark Lee? Thanks for reminding me, I think he’s still waiting for my call after we-“  
_

“Did I ask for details?”  


“Please get straight to the point,” Jeno added.  


_“I can’t really do that ‘straight’. And from what I’ve read, neither do you, Lee Jeno.”  
_

“Can we talk about my past some other time?” he asked with an irony, getting a glance from his partner.  


_“Well, I suppose so. Anyways, answering your question-“  
_

“Finally.”  


_“Answering you question, Jaemin’s grandfather and his friend are the creators of the gang. Later, Jaemin’s dad, Leeteuk became the leader. After his death three years ago, his uncle Eunhyuk became a one. And Jaemin may become the leader too in around seven years. But before he probably will replace Daehyun at being the original gangster in Seoul.”  
_

“To be honest, I don’t understand it at all but I guess that makes him an important person.”  


_“Of course he is important! But he’s also in danger all the time.”  
_

“Yeah, we get it… Thanks, Haechan.”  


_“You can call me Donghyuck. Anyways, I gotta go now, have fun trying not to fail your mission!”  
_

After that, the boy hung up. Jeno and Renjun sat in silence for a while.  


“You know what Jeno, we’re doomed.”  


“Indeed.” 


End file.
